The Perfect Gift
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Jo get's a christmas gift she'll never forget
1. Here she comes

Title: The Perfect Gift

Rating: PG (for Now)

Author: Jess

Well this was originally a CSI fic that I wrote but I thought hey why not make it into a Jo fic and add a few changes along the way. Hope you like it.

Jess!

Jo was sitting on the couch in her new apartment. She had bought a new 2-bedroom apartment, as she had gotten sick of living in such a small place. About 6 months ago she had quit her job at the police station and moved to Adelaide to live closer to her best friend Mary. The two of them were very close, as they had grown up together. t Mary pulled a few strings and got her a job at Sturt Police Station and she had made friends with all of the people she was working with. Especially Detective Jessie Hart who was another one of her old friends from the Academy.

"Where do you want me to put this?" Mary asked as she walked in carrying a box of Jo's things that had just been shipped up from Mt Thomas.

"In the second bedroom." Jo replied. "I'll sort it out later."

"OK." Mary left the room and returned a few moments later without the box.

"This place looks amazing. I don't think I've ever seen so many decorations."

"It's amazing what you can do when you're home all day every day." Jo laughed. "Not that it took much effort anyway. I had Jerry my neighbour help me out hanging the tinsel and things on the roof.

"Well it still looks great even if you didn't do it by yourself."

"Thanks." Jo replied. "So did you want a cuppa or something?"

"Yeah that'd be great." Mary replied.

"Ok. Just give me a second to get up." Jo struggled to get halfway up before she fell back down again. "Dam I hate being FAT!" She cried.

"Here I'll help you." Mary grabbed Jo's hands and pulled her up. "You're not fat you're pregnant. There is a difference." She smiled.

"Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Let's not find out." Mary replied as she helped Jo into the kitchen.

"You know I'm glad you're here for me. I couldn't go through this without you." Jo told Mary as she sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"I'm glad I'm here too. I mean it is my god daughter/son you're carrying. And you know that everyone else at the station is going to be there for you too. Even though you are on Maternity leave."

"Yeah I have been for almost a month now and it is really starting to piss me off." She rubbed her sore back. "Plus the pain is horrible."

"Hey. You'll get used to it after a while. It took me forever to get used to it when I had Jamie. But trust me the pain is definitely worth it." Mary replied.

"Yeah. How is Jamie by the way?" Jo asked.

"She's doing great. She started walking yesterday. She took her first steps when we were at the supermarket. I guess she just wanted the chocolate so bad she was willing to make an effort for it." Mary explained.

"Yeah. She's gorgeous. I hope my baby is just as good as her."

"I'm sure it will be. When are you due again?"

"Two weeks. But the doctor said it would vary. The baby could come early or it could come late." Jo explained. "Dr Kelly told me that I'm very healthy. Apparently I am a very fit mother. Can't say much about the father though." Jo sighed.

"Jo you've got to stop blaming him for this. It's your fault as much as his. He didn't plan on you getting pregnant."

"Neither did I. But that didn't stop me. The least he could do is actually give a dam about his baby. I mean I know he's getting married but that's no excuse to cut this baby out of his life. He is still the father no matter what he does and I think it's about time he started taking responsibility for his actions."

"I know Jo. It's all right. Calm down. You know what the doctor said about your stress levels. It could harm the baby." Mary warned.

"I know Mary I'm sorry." Jo sighed. "Why is my life so horrible? What did I do to deserve this?" Jo sighed again. "Ah!" She cried.

"What is it?" Mary asked.

"Nothing. Just a cramp."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You'd better get back to work. Wouldn't want Darcy to get angry." Jo laughed. "You know what he does when he's angry."

"Very funny. I'll leave you to it. If you need anything just call and I'll be straight over."

"Thanks." Mary kissed her on the cheek and left.

Later that night Jo sat alone and wondered if this is the way her life was meant to turn out. She didn't have anyone but Mary to help her with the baby she was going to have any day now. The father of her baby had slept with her a few times then dumped her when someone better had come along. Now he's having a baby with some other woman who he is married to. (Well that's the story she heard anyway.) She switched on the television. She checked the Foxtel channels. Nothing. So she grabbed the remote and switched on the stereo. One of her favourite Christmas songs was playing so she turned it up a little and fell asleep listening to the lyrics.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Let your heart be light

From now on your troubles will be out of sight, yeah

Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Make the Yuletide gay

From now on your troubles will be miles away, oh

Here we are as in olden days

Happy golden days of yore, ah

Faithful friends who are dear to us

They gather near to us once more, ooh

Through the years we all will be together and

If the fates allow

Hang a shining star upon the highest bow, oh yeah, oh

And have yourself a merry little Christmas now, oh, oh

Faithful friends who are dear to us

They gather near to us once more, oh, oh

Through the years we all will be together and

If the fates allow, oh yeah

But 'til then we'll have to muddle through somehow,

Oh yeah, oh, oh

And have yourself a merry little Christmas now"

She woke up ½ hour later with stomach cramps.

"Eew. What is that?" She felt the couch, which was now damp. "Oh Hell No!" She tried getting up but she couldn't. So she reached for the phone. "Aaahhh!" She screamed as she pulled her hand back and grabbed her stomach. "I've been told how painful this is...but I never imagined it to be this bad!" Once the contraction was finished she tried again to reach for the phone. She tried as hard as she could but the excess weight on her stomach was making it hard for her to move. She reached once again and succeeded in making herself roll off the couch onto the floor.

"Ouch!' She cried and she rubbed her stomach as she rolled over onto her back. "Ok remember what the doctor said. DON'T FORGET TO BREATHE!" She started her breathing exercises as her next contraction came along.

"Hey Jo?" Jerry asked knocking on the door. "Are you Ok? I heard screaming."

"Jerry you gotta help me. I think I'm in labour!" She cried hoping he could hear her through the closed door.

"Ok just stay clam. I'll go get the spare key from Greg."

"Hurry!' Jo cried and then she started her breathing again.

5 minutes later Jerry and Greg (the super intendant) rushed up the stairs to Jo's apartment and Jerry fumbled with the keys and unlocked her door.

Jerry rushed to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Call an ambulance!' Jo cried. "Please."

"Ok. Calm down. Greg call an ambulance." Greg grabbed his mobile and dialled the emergency number.

A while later the ambulance still hadn't arrived and Jo's contractions were getting closer, she was lying on the living room floor in pain sweating really badly.

"It hurts Jerry!' She screamed.

"I know Jo. It's ok. I've called Mary and she's on her way." Jerry explained. "I didn't think you'd want her to miss this."

"Thankyou."

"And Dr Kelly is on his way to the hospital now so he should be there waiting when you get there." Greg explained.

"Thanks guys." Jo said with a smile. Which then turned to a grimace as she had yet another contraction.

"How far apart are they now?" Jerry asked.

"About two minutes why?" Greg asked.

"Do you mind if I check to see how much you've dilated?" Jerry asked nervously.

"Do whatever you can I just want this thing out of me!' Jo cried.

"Only one cm to go." Jerry cried. "That ambulance better get here soon."

"And what if it doesn't get here in time?" Greg asked already knowing what the answer would be.

"We're going to have to deliver the baby ourselves."

"That's what I was afraid you'd say." Greg gulped.

"Hey it's ok. You wont have to do much. Go and find some towels or something." Jerry told him.

"Ok." Greg replied and he set off on his mission.

"How are you doing?" Jerry asked looking at a very pale-faced Jo.

"Not so good." Jo replied. "It hurts way too much."

"It's ok. Just think at the end of all the pain you'll have a little baby to hold in your arms." Jerry smiled.

"That's very..." She stopped talking as she had another contraction.

"Ok contractions are getting closer." Jerry smiled. "We're almost there."

"That's reassuring." She forced a laugh. "How close is 'almost there'?"

"I don't know. It depends. If you're dilated enough then you'll have to push. If not then we'll have to wait a bit longer."

"Oh great." Jo sighed.

"OK. It looks like we're ready. When the next contraction comes along I need you to push." Jerry told her.

"Since when did you know so much about delivering babies?"

"Jo I used to work in a children's hospital."

"Oh." Jo replied.

"Ok get ready to push." Jerry said. Jo was just about to start pushing when Mary burst through the door.

"I came as soon as I could. What did I...? Oh." Mary cried when she saw Jo on the ground doing her breathing exercises and Jerry helping her to give birth.

"Jo are you OK?"

"Does it look like I'm ok to you?' She cried.

"Ok Jo push 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10. And breathe."

"Whew. This is harder than I thought." Mary laughed.

"And again." Jerry cried. "Push 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 and breathe."

"I found some towels!" Greg cried as he walked back into the room.

"Hey Greg." Mary smiled at him.

"Mary." He nodded his head.

"Thanks." Jerry grabbed a towel off Greg and placed it onto the floor between Jo's legs.

"Ok and again. Push 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 and breathe. I've got a head." He cried.

A smiled came across Jo's face.

"Ok another push and we should have it." Jerry told her. "Take a deep breath in and Push"

"Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby girl." Jerry said and he wrapped her in a towel. He cleared the blood away from her mouth so she could breathe.

"She's gorgeous." Mary commented.

"Why isn't she crying?" Jo asked starting to panic. 'Is she breathing?"

"She's fine Jo. She's perfectly fine." Jerry was backed up when the baby started screaming.

"See she's fine." Mary commented. "She definitely has strong lungs." Jo laughed.

"Come here baby girl." Jerry handed her the baby that was wrapped in a towel, tears were streaming down her face.

"You were right the pain was definitely worth it." She kissed the baby on the head.

Jo started crying. "She's beautiful." Mr Rodgers handed the tiny girl to Jo.

"You did it Jo. You did it." Mary whispered and kissed Jo's Cheek. Then she grabbed the baby's hand. "She's the perfect Christmas gift." Mary smiled.

"She's my beautiful baby girl."

"The ambulance is here." Greg commented.

"Bit late." Mary scoffed. Jo didn't say anything. She just sat staring at her baby girl.

The paramedics rushed in with a stretcher and picked Jo up. They put her onto the stretcher and wheeled her out to the ambulance.

"I want you to come." Jo whispered to Mary.

"I know." Mary replied. "But I'm not allowed to. I'll see you when I get to the hospital though ok."

"Bye." Jo cried and Mary watched as the Ambulance doors closed and Jo was driven away.

Have you figured out who the father is yet? I bet you haven't lol. If I get feedback I will continue and you'll find out who he really is!!!


	2. Return Of The Ex!

Well here is chapter 2 as promised. Enjoy!

The Perfect Gift 2

Oh I forgot to mention before. This fic is set just after PJ and Tatiana got together. And PJ and Jo never got back together afterwards. She left before Tatiana broke up with PJ so therefore she didn't get kidnapped either. So this is set in Christmas 2003. Just thought I would let you know so this doesn't get confusing. I should have cleared that up last time. Sorry!

OK there are going to be time gaps here cause I'm sick of working with such a tiny baby. Izzy is going to get older really fast ok!

The hospital:

"I can't believe how beautiful she is." Mary was holding Jo's baby in her arms. "Does she have a name?"

"Well I do have one suggestion..." Jo smiled. "How does Isabelle Margaret sound?" (AN: That's what I'm going to name my first-born girl. after my grandmother)

"Did you say Margaret?"

"Of course. Who better to name my first child after than the best friend I've ever known?"

"It's beautiful." Mary replied. "I love it."

"So do I." Jo smiled.

"I just can't believe how tiny she is. Jamie was almost twice as big when she was born."

"Man that must have hurt."

"Well I wouldn't know. They gave me drugs to kill the pain."

"Fair enough. I would have had drugs if this little one wasn't so eager to come into this world." Jo laughed.

"Yeah I suppose you're right." Mary replied. "Anyway I'd better get going. I've got to get to work." She handed Isabelle back to Jo and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back in as soon as I finish work."

"Mary you don't finish work until one o'clock in the morning." Jo laughed.

"Well I'll still come in anyway. I ant to keep an eye on you two."

"I'm sure we'll survive without your help for 12 hours. Now get to work. And don't come back here until you've been home to sleep." Jo said firmly.

"Yes Mum." Mary laughed. She waved and blew a kiss as she left the room.

"Hello there little Isabelle." Jo held the tiny baby's hand. "I'm your mummy." She smiled. "Yes I am. I am going to make sure nothing ever happens to you. I'm going to be there for you no matter what." She held Isabelle close and gave her a soft kiss.

Three weeks later Jo and Isabelle are home and Jo is getting sick of having to keep getting up in the middle of the night to feed Isabelle.

"Not again." Jo groaned when she heard Isabelle start screaming. "Go back to sleep." She called hoping it might work. However it dint so she groaned once again as she made her way into Isabelle's room.

"It's ok baby Mummy's here." Jo yawned and picked her up. "Are you hungry baby?"

Isabelle was still crying. "Ok Mummy will give you something to eat.

Jo sat in the rocking chair and began feeding Isabelle whilst rocking gently.

When she was done feeding Jo rocked her back to sleep and placed her in her crib then headed into her bedroom. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

Later that morning she was woken once again by Isabelle screaming.

"It's ok mummy's coming." She grabbed Isabelle and carried her out to the kitchen.

"I am getting so tired of this." She sighed and sat in the kitchen chair where she once again fed Isabelle. She had just put Isabelle down when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Jo Hi. It's Mary here. I need you to come down to the station. There's someone here that wants to see you." Mary's voice came form the other end of the phone.

"Yeah alright. I'll just get Isabelle ready and then we'll come down." Jo replied.

"Great. I'll tell him you're on your way." Mary said cheerfully. "See you when you get down here."

"Bye." Jo hung up the phone and turned to where Isabelle was lying in her bouncer. "It's Christmas Eve, I haven't even had a shower yet and already they want me down at the station. I'll tell you this better be important." She said to her daughter. "Come on baby." She grabbed the bouncer and Isabelle and carried them into the bathroom. She placed Isabelle in the carrier on the floor then she had herself a shower.

"Hey guys." Jo said as she walked into the station.

"Where is she? Let me see her." A woman ran up to Jo. Several of the other officers followed.

"Hey Carrie." Jo smiled.

"Oh hey." Carrie said and then she got Isabelle out of her carrier. "She is so gorgeous." Carrie cooed over here.

"You'd better watch her James or she'll start wanting one of her own." Jo laughed.

"Hey how are you doing?" James asked and he gave Jo a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I could be better. I haven't exactly been getting enough sleep."

"Tell me about it. The twins are almost a year old and they still don't sleep through the night." Heather another one of the Constables at the station said as she admired Isabelle.

"She's gorgeous." Annette cooed.

"OK guys that's enough. Stop smothering her." Jo laughed. "Where's Mary?"

"She's in her office with some guy." Kane another constable told her.

"OK guys back to work." The Sergeant Darcy Harlow cried. "There'll be plenty of time to admire Jo's baby after work. Now go on get to work."

"Yes Boss." Several people replied and they all scrambled off to their respective desks.

"Hey Jo how are things?" Darcy asked.

"I'm great Darcy." Jo smiled.

"What brings you down to the station?"

"Mary said there was someone asking for me."

"Ah right. The mysterious stranger. He wouldn't tell us who he was. Just wanted to see you desperately."

"Oh." Jo was confused. "Well I'd better go find out who it is."

"Yeah. Make sure you say bye before you leave." He said as Jo walked off.

"I will."

"Hey Mary did you say I had a...visitor." She paused when she saw who it was. "PJ what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see you." He held up a piece of newspaper. "I saw this in the paper."

"What?" Jo asked stepping closer to him. "Who the hell put that there? There wasn't supposed to be a birth announcement. How did it manage to get into the Mt Thomas Gazette?" Jo glared at Mary.

"I err...gotta go." She quickly exited the room.

"Is that her?" PJ asked pointing to the capsule on the floor next to Jo.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and Isabelle." PJ replied. He walked over and looked into the capsule at the sleeping baby.

"She's gorgeous."

"PJ why did you come here? You have no business being here."

"I do if that's my daughter." Jo ignored his comment.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my daughter."

"Don't you get it PJ she's not yours. She never was and she never will be." Jo snapped.

"So you're telling me you cheated on me?"

"No PJ. I didn't cheat on you." She retorted. (At least not willingly) she thought to herself.

"Who is the father then?" PJ asked.

"That's none of your business." Jo cried. "None of this is any of your business. My life stopped being your business when you slept with that doctor."

"Jo she broke up with me three days after you left. She said it was because I was too in love with you." He paused and looked down. "It turns out she was right."

"PJ it's too late ok. I've got a new life now and no matter what you say or do nothing is going to change that. I am never going back to that place."

"Jo please I need you. I love you!" He looked up at her. She replied with a slap in the face. Then she picked the capsule up and walked out of the office.

"What happened?" Mary asked when she saw the tears in Jo's eyes.

"He told me he loved me."

"I take it that's a bad thing?" Mary asked.

"Why couldn't he have said that before? Why couldn't he have said it before I moved away? I came here to get away from the pain. And now it's all come back."

"Is he Isabelle's father?" Mary asked.

"No. But things would be far less complicated if he was." Jo sighed.

"I'm sorry." Mary said. "This is my fault."

"No it's not."

"It is. I put the notice in that paper. I didn't realise that something like this would happen though. I just thought all of your old friends would want to know."

"It was a nice thought." Jo replied.

"I should have asked you first. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" She asked.

"Always." Jo replied and hugged her.

"So if he's not the father...then who is?"

"I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone because I don't want him to find out. He's got a new life now like I do. He's married and his wife is pregnant. I don't want to ruin his happiness."

"What about your happiness huh? Did you think of that? What about Izzy? What if she wants to know who her dad is?"

"If she wants to know when she's older then I'll tell her. I just don't want to ruin anyone else's lives."

"What do you mean 'anyone else's'?"

"Well I've ruined PJ's. He loves me but I don't love him anymore. And I've ruined Izzy's life because of me she's going to grow up without a father."

"Jo stop. You have not ruined anyone's lives. PJ can go get screwed. He's waited this long to tell you so he obviously doesn't mean it as much as he says he does. And children grow up all the time with single parents. It's not going to hurt Izzy." Mary assured her. "So quit being so negative."

"Sorry. It's just a habit of mine."

"Hey look Darcy and I are going up to the snow for a week just after Christmas. I'll have to ask him about it but why don't you and Izzy come with us. Just to get away from everything for a while."

"No thanks. I wouldn't want to intrude on your romantic holiday." Jo smiled. Mary burst out laughing.

"You're kidding right." She stopped laughing. "Since when has Darcy been romantic?"

"I guess you're right."

"Great. It's going to be so much fun!'

"Only if Darcy agrees." Jo smiled.

"Ok." Mary hugged her. "Now what are we going to do about PJ?"

"You know what?" Jo cried. "I'll deal with him." She stood up. "Look after Izzy for a few minutes."

"Will do. You go girl." Mary smiled and watched as Jo walked out of the office with a determined look on her face.

"Jo." PJ cried. "You came back." He hugged her.

"Get off me!" She cried and she pushed him away. "I only came back to tell you one thing. Stay away from Izzy and me. We're happy here and we don't need you messing up what we've got. I don't love you anymore PJ and nothing you say or do is going to change that."

"But I thought..." He started his voice filled with pain.

"Well you thought wrong." Jo snapped. "Now get out of here before I do something I'll regret." She turned and he looked at her with tears in his eyes. She didn't budge.

"I'm sorry Jo." He lowered his head and left the office.

Jo took a deep breath and sighed.

"So?" Mary asked walking in with Izzy. "How do you feel?"

"Free and relieved." Jo smiled.

"That's great. So no more PJ?"

"No more PJ. Or any of the others at all. It's all gone. And no one is ever going to know who her father is."

"Not even your best friend?"

"Sorry Mary." Jo shook her head. "It's best this way."

"I understand." Mary smiled. "So are you going to the office Christmas Party?"

"Well I don't know. I've got Izzy and it'll be a bit difficult."

"Right. Well maybe Darcy and I will drop by later and we can have our own Christmas Party." Mary suggested.

"Thanks. But I'd rather just head home to bed. It is Christmas Eve after all."

"Well ok then. Merry Christmas." Mary gave her a kiss. "See you tomorrow?" Mary asked.

"Actually no. I'm not in the mood for partying. I think Izzy and I are just going to have a quiet Christmas at home." Jo replied.

"Jo..." Mary started. "Darcy's parents are having a little get together and we thought you'd like to join us."

"No Mary. No parties." Jo replied.

"Fine. Spoilsport."

"I've got to go." Jo hugged Mary and left.

The next morning she was standing at the counter watching Izzy in her bouncer and preparing herself some toast when there was a knock at the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Mary cried as she, Jamie, Darcy, Jerry and Greg walked into her apartment wearing Christmas hats and carrying gifts.

"Guys." She smiled. "I said no fuss."

"Well we couldn't let Christmas day go past without giving you a party."

"I told you no parties."

"Well I decided if you weren't going to go to a party then we'd bring the party to you."

"Thanks." Jo smiled.

"We brought gifts." Greg held up two packages. One rather large one and one small one.

"Put them under the tree." Jo smiled. She felt good to know there were people in her life that would rather spend Christmas day with her than their families.

Well that's this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Any changes or anything let me know!

Thnx!


	3. A Tragic Turn

Well thanks to everyone for reviewing.

As promised here is part 3. I promise it will be over soon and u will no longer have to put up with the crappyness.

Ok here goes.

"Happy birthday Dear Izzy, happy birthday to you!" Everyone sung.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish." Jo smiled at her daughter as she blew out the 7 candles on the cake.

"Hip hip." Jerry called.

"Hooray!" All of Izzy's friends cried.

"Hip Hip."

"Hooray!"

"Yeah Izzy!" the kids cried.

"Ok who wants cake?" Jo asked as she got out the knife.

"Yeah!" Several children cried.

"Ok. Here you are Izzy. Birthday girl gets the first piece!" Jo handed her daughter a plate of chocolate cake.

"I cant believe she's 7 already." Jo smiled as she watched the children run around the park.

"Yeah it seems like only yesterday she took her first steps." Mary commented as she watched her children lay with the other children.

"Dad look at me!" Izzy cried, as she swung high on the swing.

"Wow you're going very high." Jerry smiled. "Don't go too high though or you'll swing right over the top!"

"Ok Dad." Izzy replied.

Jerry placed his arm around Jo and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Aww that's so sweet guys." Mary smiled. "I'm glad you two finally got your buts into gear and got married." She laughed.

"I think we all are. especially seeing as we got another two kids from it."

"Well 1 1/2' Jo smiled. "This one wont be out for a while."

"Well as far as i'm concerned he's still our son."

"Who says' it's going to be a boy?" Mary said. "It could be another girl."

"But what if i want a boy?" Jerry argued. Jo laughed and she watched the two of them argue over her baby.

"Hey I have to go and organise the party games. Can you keep an eye on the kids?" She broke the argument.

"Sure." Jerry let Jo go and slapped her butt as she walked off.

"Hey!" She smiled cheekily and walked over to where the bags were sitting.

"Ok who wants to play pass the parcel?" Jo called out and she held up a parcel wrapped in several layers of newspaper.

"Yeah!" Several kids came running towards Jo.

"OK everyone in a circle."

"I want to sit next to you!" Janna one of Izzy's friends cried.

"Ok." Izzy replied. "But I want to sit next to Dad!" Izzy replied.

"Ooh does that mean I get to play?" Jerry joked.

"Yeah Dad." Izzy replied. "Come on." Izzy pulled Jerry down onto the ground.

"Ok guys you ready?" Jo asked once the kids were in a circle.

"Yeah." She heard several of them cry.

"Ok and let's start." She handed the parcel to Izzy and then started the music on the tape player she had brought.

About ½ hour later after the kids had ripped off most of the layers Jo stopped the music randomly and Kelly-Mary's second child-opened the final layer of paper revealing the prize, which was a water pistol.

"Yeah!" Kelly cried. "Mum look what i got!"

"Well arent you lucky." Mary smiled.

"OK kids. Run along and play now whilst I organise the pin the tail on the donkey." Jo told them and she watched as the twelve kids ran off in different directions to play.

"Mummy?" Jo and Jerry's daughter Marika asked pulling on the leg of Jo's pants.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you push me on the swing?"

"How about you ask Daddy." Jo replied.

"Ok." She watched as the four year old ran over to where Jerry was standing at the playground watching the kids. She watched as Jerry picked Marika up and placed her into the swing than she placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. She finally had the family she had always wanted and there was no one that could take it away from her.

At least that's what she thought.

Three years later…

"Doctor what's happening? Is she ok?" Jo asked frantically.

"I'm sorry Jo. We've tried everything. She lost a lot of blood when she was hit by that car and because her blood type is so rare we may not be able to find a donor."

"What about my parents? Surely their blood type would…"

"I'm sorry Jo. None of your blood types match hers. There is nothing we can do."

"Why is this happening to me?" Jo cried. She closed her eyes and then she burst into tears.

"Is there anyone else you can think of who might have the same blood type as Isabelle?"

"No." Jo replied. "We've tried everyone." She buried her head in Jerry's shoulder.

"Jo we haven't tried everyone." Jerry said after a few moments. "There is…well there is Izzy's father." He told her.

"No. No we cant." Jo cried. "He doesn't even know about her. We can't do it Jerry."

"We have to Jo. It's the only chance."

"We have put her on the donor list but there's a possibility we wont find a donor in time." The doctor told her.

"Alright." Jo replied. "I'll talk to him."

"Jo this is the only way we can keep her alive." Jerry looked into her eyes. "I know you wouldn't want to lose her. None of us want to lose her."

"Ok. I'll do it. Will she last for two days?" Jo asked the doctor.

"We'll do everything we can."

"Thanks." Jo replied. "I'll go home and call him."

"I'll drive you." Jerry offered.

"No. You need to stay and be with her. She needs you more than I do."

"Are you sure?"

"Stay with her." Jo said.

"I love you." He told her and he gave her a kiss.

"I love you." She whispered and the doctor led her away.

"Hello Mouth Thomas police station Constable O'Rourke speaking." Kelly answered the phone.

"Hi." Jo said hoarsely. "I was wondering if I could speak to Constable Jones…"

Well there you go. Please review or I wont continue. I know this story is moving fast but that's cos I want to get it finished! Please Review!!!

Jess


	4. Daddy's Here

Part 4!

i know it's been a long time since i've posted so...let's recap shall we…

"Doctor what's happening? Is she ok?" Jo asked frantically.

"I'm sorry Jo. We've tried everything. She is in a very critical condition and because her blood type is so rare we may not be able to find a donor."

"What about my parents? Surely their blood type would…"

"I'm sorry Jo. None of your blood types match hers. There is nothing we can do."

"What?" Jo cried. She closed her eyes and then she burst into tears.

"Is there anyone else you can think of who might have the same blood type as Isabelle?"

"No." Jo replied. "We've tried everyone." She buried her head in Jerry's shoulder.

"Jo we haven't tried everyone." Jerry said after a few moments. "There is…well there is Izzy's father." He told her.

"No. No we cant." Jo cried. "He doesn't even know about her he thinks I had a miscarriage. We can't do it Jerry."

"We have to Jo. It's the only chance."

"We have put her on the donor list but there's a possibility we wont find a donor in time." The doctor told her. "This disease is very severe. The only way we can cure it is a bone marrow transplant."

"Alright." Jo replied. "I'll talk to him."

"Jo this is the only way we can keep her alive." Jerry looked into her eyes. "I know you wouldn't want to lose her. None of us want to lose her."

"Ok. I'll do it. Will she last for a few weeks?" Jo asked the doctor.

"We'll do everything we can."

"Thanks." Jo replied. "I'll go home and call him."

"I'll drive you." Jerry offered.

"No. You need to stay and be with her. She needs you more than I do."

"Are you sure?"

"Stay with her." Jo said.

"I love you." He told her and he gave her a kiss.

"I love you." She whispered and the doctor led her away.

"Hello Mouth Thomas police station Constable O'Rourke speaking." Kelly answered the phone.

"Hi." Jo said hoarsely. "I was wondering if I could speak to Constable Jones…

**Three weeks later…**

"Hello Mouth Thomas police station Constable O'Rourke speaking." Kelly answered the phone.

"Hi." Jo said hoarsely. "I was wondering if I could speak to Constable Jones…"

"Ah yeah I'll just get him for you." Kelly replied. Jo breathed deeply. She could feel her heart starting to pump harder and faster. "Jonesy!" She heard Kelly call. "Phone for you."

"Thanks Kell." Kelly placed Jo on hold and Jonesy picked up the other phone.

"Hello Constable Jones speaking what can I do for you?"

Jo stayed silent. Hearing his voice again made her burst into tears every time she called.

"Hello?" Jonesy asked. "Who's there?"

Jo hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Kelly asked.

"It was another one of those crank calls. Only this time there was someone crying." He replied. "I'm getting sick of this. Did she give you a name?"

"No. Just said she wanted to speak to you."

"Well next time she calls make sure you get a name please."

"Okay." Kelly replied.

"Thanks." Jonesy smiled, picked up some files, then walked into PJ & Amy's office where Amy was sitting at the desk sorting through some papers.

"Hey Amy. I've got those files for you."

"Thanks. Just put them in that pile. I'll get to them eventually." Amy smiled. " So how are you?"

"I'm actually quite confused. I keep getting these crank calls. She calls, asks for me then hangs up before she says anything."

"Do you have any idea who it could be?"

"No. I have no idea. But Kelly said she sounded really upset, like she was crying or something."

"And she asks for you every time?"

"Yeah. That's what I don't get."

"Do you know anyone that could be in trouble? Anyone at all?"

"No. I really can't think of anyone."

"Well that's weird. Are you sure there's nobody from your past that would need your help for anything?"

"Yeah. Everyone I know is perfectly fine as far as I know."

"How long have the calls been going on?'

"About three weeks now."

"Wow. That is weird."

"Tell me about it. So anyway are you and PJ still up for that double date with Susie and I?"

"Yeah. As far as I know we are."

"It's really getting serious with you guys isn't it?"

"Yeah. But I'm a bit worried."

"Why's that?'

"Well ever since he got back from Adelaide he's been acting really weird. He hasn't proposed yet and before he left he was talking about it. I thought he was going to propose."

"Well do you want him to?"

"I'm not sure. I mean I love him so much and after everything we've been through together…I would have thought we would be engaged by now."

"It's nothing to worry about Amy. I'm sure he has his reasons. I mean he's probably just scared of losing you. The first time he proposed his fiancée died a few days after. And as soon as he got serious with Jo she left him."

"But I'm not going to leave him."

"He knows that Amy. He's just too scared. Wouldn't you be scared too if all that stuff happened to you?"

"I guess. Maybe I should talk to him. Convince him I'm not going anywhere."

"Great idea."

"Jonesy!" They heard a call from the main office. "Someone here to see you."

"I'd better go."

"Yeah."

"Don't forget to talk to PJ. Tell him what you just told me."

"Thanks Jonesy." Amy smiled and he left the office.

"Who is it?" Jonesy asked as he walked through towards the front room.

"Not sure. She says she's some social worker or something."

"Great. What have I done now?" He laughed and walked through to the front room where a blonde woman was standing.

"Can I help you?"

"Constable Jones?"

"Ah it's Senior Constable actually. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Lisa Dylan. I work at the Women's and Children's Hospital in South Australia."

"What brings you here?"

"Well you see there's been an accident. We have your daughter in the ICU and she's in a really bad state. She needs an urgent blood transfusion and it appears you're the only one who has the same blood type."

"What? But I don't have a daughter."

"Are you sure? Mrs Madder says that you are her biological father."

"Madder? I don't know anyone by the name Madder."

"Oh sorry. She said you probably wouldn't. Ah…her maiden name is…Parrish."

"P…Parrish?" He placed a hand on the counter to stop himself from falling over.

"I'm afraid that without your help that little girl could die."

"What? You…you expect me to go over to Adelaide and give some of my blood to a child that I don't even know? I'm sorry but you've got the wrong person." He turned and walked back into the office.

Three days later back at the hospital…

"I'm sorry Jo…he said no."

"No... This isn't fair. Why did this have to happen to my little girl? She never did anything wrong." Jo collapsed into Jerry's arms.

"It's okay baby. She'll be all right. We'll find a donor…wont we doctor?" He looked at the doctor.

"I'm sorry. There were no donors on the list with that blood type. I'm afraid she wont make it through."

"No this can't be right…there's got to be some way…"

"I'm sorry." She bowed her head. Jo burst into hysteric tears once again.

"Can I at least say goodbye?"

"There's no need to say goodbye." Jo turned her head and when she saw where the voice had come from she burst into tears once more.

"Jonesy." She sobbed. "You came."

"I didn't come for you. I came for the girl. And I'm only doing this because there is no way I could live with myself if I let a little girl die."

"Thankyou." She whispered.

"Like I said I'm not doing this for you." He followed the doctor away from Jo who was still crying.

"She's stable." Dr Dylan smiled as she walked out of the operating room.

"Oh thank god!" Jo cried. "Is she going to be alright?"

"We just have to wait and see. The transplant went fine and both patients are doing well. Mr Jones should be awake soon and Izzy not long after that."

"Oh thank god. Can we see her?"

"She's in recovery so only one visitor allowed at a time."

"You go. I'll stay here. I need to talk to Jonesy."

"Jo…she'll want to see you."

"I'll be in there soon. I just need to talk to him face to face."

"Okay. I'll tell her you'll be there to see her soon."

"Thanks." She kissed Jerry lightly before walking towards the room where Jonesy was sitting.

"Hey." Jo said when she walked in. "Thankyou. For what you did."

"I didn't do it for you."

"I know. Does Susie know why you're here?"

"Yes. I wasn't going to lie to my wife. Lies lead to bad stuff Jo. You should know that." He hissed.

"Oh. Look I'm really sorry. I would have told you but…I didn't want to hurt you or Susie. You were my best friends."

"Were being the operative word there." He snapped. "What you did was unforgivable Jo and I'm never going to forget it."

"Do you want to see her…before you go?"

"Why would I?"

"She's your daughter…I just thought you'd want to…"

"Well you thought wrong Jo. The sooner I get out of this place the better." He snarled at her and she backed away. She took one look at his face and she ran from the room in tears.

**Well it's short but hey you asked for a fic with Jo in it…so here it is lol…ok so please give feedback…you know you want to! The more feedback, the quicker the next part gets posted.**

**Jess**


	5. A Tough Decision

Well I know it's been a while…but I'm determined to finish this fic…I am sticking to my resolution and finishing as many fics as I can so…here goes. This is the final chapter…set when Isabelle is 16. Jo and Jerry have three more kids Marika who is 11, Janet who is 8 and Michael who is 6.

Just a quick recap of what happened last time…Jonesy gave Izzy the bone marrow she needed and now Izzy is perfectly healthy…Jonesy went back to Mt Thomas however he and Jo kept in touch. Jo sent him letters and they phoned each other every month for updates…they became friends again and keep in contact every month. Okay so wont say anymore…it'll give away the whole thing…you'll have to read and find out what happened!

Okays this is dedicated to all my loyal fans out there…please keep reading my work (even if some of it does suck : P)

"Ok guys let's go!" Jo ushered the four kids out of the house and into the car. "I don't want to be late for work again."

"We're coming…gees mum calm down!" Isabelle laughed.

"Right…into the car…come on!" the three younger kids climbed into the back seat of the car and Isabelle got into the front seat next to Jo.

"Are you ready for your first day of work experience?" Jo asked.

"To tell you the truth I'm kind of nervous. I mean…what if I do something wrong? What if I mess up?"

"You'll be fine. And I'll be right there beside you if you need any help."

"Okay." Isabelle nodded.

"Great." Jo pulled out of the driveway and drove towards the primary school.

"Well here we are." Jo said as she pulled up outside the police station. "Are you ready?"

"Not really. But I don't have much choice do I?"

"Nope." Jo laughed. "You'll be fine."

"I hope so." Isabelle took a deep breath and then got out of the car. Jo grabbed her hand and the two of them walked into the station together.

"Morning Jo, Izzy. Welcome to your first day of work experience." Carrie smiled.

"Thanks Carrie."

"You look nervous."

"I am." Isabelle replied. "I'm just praying that I don't screw anything up."

"You'll do just fine. You'll mostly be doing paperwork and stuff anyway."

"Oh fun." Isabelle replied.

"Well you've got to start somewhere." Jo said.

"I know. It's okay…paperwork I can do." Izzy laughed. "See you Carrie."

"See you later Iz." Carrie smiled as Jo and Isabelle walked into the main office. When the saw Isabelle walk in Annette, Heather and Kane all walked up to her.

"Hey guys." Isabelle smiled.

"Hey Izzy. Ready for your first day of work?"

"I think so…" Isabelle replied. "I hope so." She added.

"Great. Come on then. I'll show you to your desk for the next few days." Kane offered.

"Thanks." Isabelle looked up at Jo.

"Off you go. I'll be in my office if you need me." Jo replied. She watched Isabelle walk off behind Kane and the others went back to work, then she walked into her office.

At lunchtime Isabelle walked into Jo's office.

"Hey Izzy. How were your first three hours of work?"

"Great. All I did was file a heap of folders…then I went through the lost property and stuff…not very exciting."

"Ah well. Maybe if you're lucky at the end of the week you'll be able to do something more exciting." Jo smiled at her.

"Like what exactly?"

"I don't know. We'll have to have a chat to the boss first…soo…did you want to go out for lunch?"

"Sure. Where too?"

"There's this nice little café just around the corner. We can walk there and be back within an hour." Jo smiled.

"Great."

"That'll give us a chance to talk about your birthday."

"Great. Because there is something I really wanted to talk to you about too."

"Okay. I'll just grab my jacket and we can go."

"Great."

"So…" Jo said as they sat down at a table in the café. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You go first." Isabelle smiled.

"Okay. Well I was thinking maybe we could have your party at the community hall down the street. That way there is plenty of room and you can have as many people as you want. But remember…NO ALCOHOL."

"I know mum…" Isabelle laughed. "That's an awesome idea. But I was actually thinking maybe we could have it at our place."

"But the kids are going to be there…and I know how much you like your privacy."

"That's okay mum. I don't mind them being there. Besides most of my friends love the kids. Especially Mike. He's cute."

"Okay…what do you want?" Jo raised her eyebrows at Isabelle.

"Why do you think I want something?" Isabelle asked innocently.

"Because you haven't said anything about how much you hate your brothers and sisters. And when you start being nice I can tell you want something."

"Alright fine…I know what I want for my birthday."  
"Is it something I can afford?" Jo asked.

"Yeah…but I'm not too sure if it's something you'll agree with…"

"What is it?"

"Well…actually I wanted to ask if I could meet Dad…"

"What do you mean? You live with him why would you want to…"

"No I mean my real dad…not Jerry…I want to meet him Mum…"

"Izzy…I…"

"I didn't think you would agree." Isabelle frowned. "It was just a suggestion."

"Hey…" Jo reached over and lifted Isabelle's chin up and looked into her eyes. "I don't have a problem with you meeting your father. To tell you the truth I thought you would have asked years ago when you found out…"  
"Well…I wanted too…but I also didn't want to. I wasn't ready back then…"

"And you're ready now right?"

"Yeah. I think so…"

"Well…that's fair enough. I'll tell you what. if you like I can take you to visit him…I'm not too sure what he will think of the idea…maybe we should run it by him first."

"Really? So you aren't going to stop me from seeing him?"  
"He's your father Izzy. It's only fair that you have a chance to get to know him. I always knew this day would come…and I think I'm finally ready to go back there…I want to show you where I used to live…where I worked and I want you to meet all of my old friends."

"Are you serious?" Isabelle beamed at Jo.

"Of course I am. You're my baby girl and I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks Mum…I love you so much."

"I love you too Honey." Jo and Isabelle hugged across the table.

"So when are we going to go?"

"Well it all depends on what Jonesy says…I'll give him a call tonight…"

"Thanks Mum…do you think Jerry will mind?"

"No. He's really great with the fact that you're not his daughter…he knew too that one day you were bound to want to find your father…he's actually the one that convinced me to stay in touch…he wanted to get to know you…and you may not believe this…but he was actually talking about you going up to stay with him for a while…"

"So…all those secret phone calls and letters…they were from him?"

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you…but he thought it was best if we didn't disrupt your life until you were old enough to understand…and now…well now you're old enough."

"Oh Mum…this is awesome. I can't wait to see him!"

"I know. I'll tell you what…I'll give him a call tonight…if he agrees…we'll go down the weekend of your birthday and see him. How does that sound?"

"Great!" Isabelle cried. "I love you so much Mum."

"I love you too." She smiled.

Later that night…

"Hello Jonesy speaking." Jonesy answered his mobile phone.

"Hey Jonesy. It's Me, Jo."

"Hey, how are you? How is everything? I wasn't expecting a call until next week."

"Yeah well…something's come up."

"Okay…anything I should be worried about?"

"Well yes and no…you see…Isabelle and I were talking at lunch today…she wants to meet you."

"Really? That's fantastic…I mean…I want to see her too."

"Great…well you know it's her sixteenth birthday soon and I was thinking maybe we could come down this weekend…"

"Ah…sure. I'll have to run it by Susie and the kids first…but that should be fine."

"Great."

"Mum!" Isabelle called in the background. "I can't find my red shoes!"

"Was that her?" Jonesy asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Umm…sure." Jo was a little hesitant but she asked anyway… "Hey Izzy come here." Jo called.

"Sure Mum…what is it?" Isabelle walked into the room and when she saw Jo on the phone her eyes lit up. "Is that…?"

"Yeah. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Can I?"

"Yeah." Jo handed the phone over.

"Isabelle?" Jonesy asked.

"Dad?" Isabelle's heart soared. Jonesy heart was beating faster and faster.

"Hi…"

"Hi…"

"Soo…I hear your birthday is coming up soon."

"Yeah." Isabelle replied.

"What did you want to get?"

"Well there is only really one thing I want this year…"

"What's that?" Jonesy asked.

"To see you." Isabelle replied.

Jonesy gulped back tears and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Isabelle bit her lip nervously.

"Your mum said you wanted to come down next weekend?"

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah…I've been waiting so long to see you…you know you sound just like Jo…"

"I know…I look like her too…except I have your eyes. At least that's what mum told me."

"Yeah. You do. I remember seeing you when you were ten. It was clear how much you looked like her back then…"

"Yeah…mum told me you were at the hospital…you saved my life."

"Yeah…" Jonesy replied.

"So…mum tells me you've got kids?"

"Yeah. Two girls and a boy…and another one on the way."

"Wow…that's so cool. I have more brothers and sisters. How old are they?"

"Well Dylan is almost the same age as you…she's a few months younger though…then there is Aaron…he's 10, and Jessica…she's only 6."

"What's your wife like?"

"She's really great. You'll love her…I know she'll love you too once she gets to know you." Jonesy explained.

They spent two hours on the phone, Jonesy telling her about his kids and his life in Mt Thomas…Isabelle told Jonesy about her life, school and her friends.

When Jerry arrived home from work with the other kids, Isabelle was still on the phone.

"Hey." Jerry kissed Jo. "Who's she talking to?"

"Jonesy…"

"Really? So she knows?"

"Yeah. They've been talking for almost two hours now."

"Wow. So are they going to meet?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that actually. She wanted to go down next weekend…I said I'd ask you first."

"I think it's a great idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Jerry replied. "She should get to know her real father…"

"You're not upset?"

"Well of course I am. She's like a daughter to me."

"Yeah…thankyou for understanding."

"It's alright Jo…we knew this was going to happen." Jerry told her. He put his arms around her and looked her in the eyes. "Everything is going to be okay…you'll see."

"I hope so." Jo looked over at Isabelle…she was laughing and smiling. "I've never seen her this happy before. So I guess taking her to meet him is a good idea."

"Yeah. I'll tell you what. We'll all go with you…for moral support…we're about due for a family holiday anyway."

"That's a great idea…show up to my old town with my new family…that'll go down well."

"It was just a suggestion."

"I know. I like that idea…it's just I think this is something Isabelle and I have to do alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you what…me and Izzy will go down this weekend…then if everything goes okay…we'll all go down again soon after that."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Are you sure you can handle the kids by yourself for the weekend?"

"Yes Jo. You guys go and have a girl's weekend away. Spend some time together…we'll be fine."

"Okay. I'll talk to Jonesy and arrange a time for them to meet." Jo smiled and hugged Jerry. "Thanks for being so supportive."

"Any time. I love you Jo."

"I love you too Jerry." He held her close in a warm hug.

When Friday came Jo was really anxious. She was worried what everyone will think of her turning up after so many years of being away. She knew that PJ had a wife and kids, as did Ben, and there were new members at the station too, who had all become good friend with her old friends…Jo was afraid that they had forgotten her…even though it was her fault she left in the first place.

"Mum!" Isabelle snapped Jo back to reality.

"Sorry what?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Ah…yeah I guess. Just let me say bye to the kids."

"Okay. I'll wait in the car."

"Okay…have you said goodbye to everyone?"

"Yeah. Just don't be long Mum…I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Aren't you nervous?"

"Nope!" Isabelle replied. "I can't wait to see everyone. I've talked to Susie and the kids as well…they all seem really nice. I can't wait to meet Dylan…she sounds really cool."

"Aren't you just the tiniest bit nervous?"

"Nope." Isabelle replied. "See you in the car."

"Okay." Jo sighed and went upstairs to say goodbye to Marika, Janet and Michael. When she came back downstairs Jerry was waiting at the front door with Jo's bags.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. I just want to get it over and done with so I can come home."

"Relax Jo…you'll be fine. I'm sure they cant wait to see you again."

"I hope you're right. Bye…" She leant in and gave him a long kiss.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you at the airport?"

"No…It's too much hassle with the kids. We'll be fine. I have to go the taxi is waiting out the front."

"Bye Sweetie…"

"Bye." They had one last kiss then Jo grabbed her bags and joined Isabelle out in the taxi.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's not too late to urn around and go back home." Jo said as they approached the gate their flight was departing at.

"I'm sure Mum…I want to do this."

"Okay…" Jo took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with." She carried her bag through the gate and they got onto the plane.

Well there you go…another chapter over with…next chapter will be up soon I promise!

Next time… Jonesy and Isabelle meet for the first time and Jo faces all the people from her past!

Jess


End file.
